An Empty World
by ILikeToMakePeopleCry
Summary: When a war destroyed the world, leaving nothing but wastes and heartache, Rin finds himself alone, wondering around with out a home of purpose until he feels a need to travel back to what remains of his old town, why? He doesn't know but he's glad he did when he finds himself face to face with a person he's never thought he'd see again.
1. Chapter 1

Okay loves, this is, what I hope to be a long running, chapter-a-week fanfic with action, romance, comedy and maybe smut later on (I don't know yet honestly)

As always, every review, favorite, follow, is greatly appreciated and welcome. If you have any idea or suggestions feel free to kik me: ILikeToMakePeopleCry

~Cry

* * *

As the boy stares at the charred remains of what used to be his high school, he couldn't help but to think back to the way things use to be even though with the joyful memories they also forced back the painful ones to. Rin sighs as he shakes his head, running a hand through his messy, naturally dark blue hair that barely made it past his intensely blue eyes, not being able to suppress the smile that crept it's way on to his face as he thought about all the times his friends gave him hell because of it. He missed those days, where he and his friends could just laugh and be normal but those days where long gone. The calm and blissful days blasted away as the first Russian warhead made contact with the ground. Six years ago a terrorist organization hacked its away into the Russian military network and managed to fire off a couple missiles at Hong Kong, London, Paris, Toronto, and Washington DC, sparking a war that ravaged and destroyed most of the world including Rin's hometown. His mother, father, and all of his friends died but somehow he managed to live, how lucky he thought to himself, dust and ash collecting against his pale skin, dirtying his once white jacket, now stained with dirt and everything else under the sun and his worn, ripped jeans. He liked it this way, he felt somehow closer to the earth, it was one of the only things that made him happy now, that and his thoughts. It's easy to think when you're alone, like now, or so he thought until he heard a soft voice behind him, a voice that he though he's never hear again in his life "Rin?" it ask and with out him even turning around he knew who it was.

At first he didn't believe it, he couldn't, there's no way that the voice he heard could have come from who it sounds like but then he slowly turns around and locks eyes with the pinked-haired boy. Even though his old friend was right in front of him he still found it hard to process that he could still be alive. The blue-haired boy was confused, unable to form the words that his mind was churning out, through all of the confusing going on in his mind he was finally able to mutter "Shima, how...?" His voice trailed off as he tried to put together the pieces of the puzzle in his mind "How are you alive?" He ask his friend, wanting to know how he managed to stay alive and why he was back. His friend just smiles at him and shakes his head, gripping onto his backpack as he walks over to the boy "Yeah, it's nice to see you too." He teased before slowly wrapping his arms around the other boys shocked body, pulling him into a light hug before biting his lower lip, flashing his pearly, white ivories "Not, now, I have a camp down the road where we can talk" Shima answers softly before grabbing onto Rin's hand, leading him towards the camp while the sun slowly starts to dip below the horizon, painting the world a soft orange color as the day begins to slip into night.

The two boys sit around the fire, the light casting dancing shadows on both of their faces and the ground next to them. Rin enjoying the warm meal and the warmth from the fire as he hasn't had either in a while, feeling oddly safe with his friends, memories from when they went camping when the were little adding to the feeling that just for today everything was going to be alright. Shima pokes the fire with a stick, sending a flurry of embers and crackles filling the air. The tension between the two rising before it became to much for Rin to stand. He snaps, a bit harsher than he wanted to but at this point he didn't care, he just wanted to know how his friend survived. Don't get him wrong, he was happy that he was alive but for six years he carried the burden of thinking that all of his past life was erased in the time-span of a couple of days. "Now, are you going to tell me how the hell you're here right now, not in a ditch with other burnt bodies?" Shima just shakes his head while looking up at the star-studded sky before a small smile started to tug at the lips. "I guess I could ask you the same thing Rin, it's not like I expected you to be alive, but I'm glad you are" His voice soft and easy, like none of this has happened, like we were just kids again but also there was something else, fear. Could you blame him though? Anyone with a sane mind would be afraid in this wasteland but still, it confused Rin because the pink-haired boy was never afraid. Always the first to climb the tree or first in line when the made those countless treks through the woods. First when the started to mature, first to get a girlfriend, so the fact that the boy would ever be afraid brought a chilling reminder that things were not how the were before and never would.

Shima reach behinds him and picked up his pack back before setting it down on the ground and reaching inside, fishing out an old book that Rin could not make out the cover of, interested Rin gets out of his seat and walks over to the other boy, sliding next to him. "What is that?" He ask before looking up at him, noticing the sad look in his eyes that shine brightly in the night. What could get him so worked up? He thinks to himself, confused because to see him anything other than happy or carefree was disturbing and just plain odd. It's like waking up on day to see that one of your friends is some kind of famous celebrity. Shima just shakes his head before showing the cover to him, the words "SpringWest High School Yearbook 2008-2009" engraved on the front cover. Their yearbook from freshman year in highschool. Now he understands why Shima was so worked up, that was the year that not only everything was blown to shits but his parents died in a car accident, after that he was never the same, sure he acted the same but it was like fixing a hole with tape, it's back to the way it was before but the hole is still there. Quickly he tries to change the subject to avoid his friend from going breaking down. He reaches over and grabs the red book from him, flipping through until he found his homeroom, the one he share with all his friends. "I remember them like I just saw them yesterday" Rin mumbles while pointing to the picture Bon, the two-toned, mohawked, boy with anger problems. In the corner of his eyes he can see his friend smile before laying his head back "Hey Shima, remember when he treated to beat me with a rock because you decided to room with me at camp?" He can hear his friend laugh, something he never thought he would hear again, a welcoming sound "How could I forget? He didn't talk to me for a week after that!" Now but boys were laugh as the talked and shared memories of their past, not caring as the night slowly slipped by until Rin stands up, stretching and walking over to his sleeping bag, laying down and crawling in side "I'm tired and I have to start moving again tomorrow, I wasted too much time." He said while closing is eyes until he hears his friend from behind him "Can I come with you? I really don't have anywhere to go." The pink-haired boy bites his lip softly before sliding into his own sleeping bag. Rin liked the idea of having someone with him but it was faster to go alone, but then again he couldn't say no to his friend. "Sure" He said softly before closing his eyes again, quickly slipping into a restless sleep that brought more nightmares.

* * *

Well, that's it for the first chapter, I hoped you liked it because I enjoyed writing it. If you want me to continue this on a chapter-a-week basis just tell me. Also every review, favorite, and follow helps me a lot, plus you get cookies!  
~Cry


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares

Okay, time for clarification as it's been brought to my attention that I didn't in the last chapter and for that I am sorry. Anyways, this is an alternate universe in which Rin is not a demon, none of that exist. True Cross academy is True Cross High School as the story takes place in the United States. I do this because it is easier and later on in the story I will be using real places that I have visited. Also I will be trying a different style of writing because after reading the last chapter I found the dialogue confusing the follow, if you don't like it please just tell me and I will revert back. I will be trying to write more per chapter because I have more time. Thanks to the awesome reviews and to the people who followed and favorited, I love you all

* * *

Rin wakes up, but not in the wasteland in which he fell asleep in, he was inside his parent's bedroom. They were both sleeping peacefully, tucked under the covers and the alarm clock read 2:09am. A small shudder escapes Rin's lips as his whole body shivers, knowing what's happening. _A_ _nightmare;_ something he's been having every night for the last couple of months, each night a different person/people burning alive from the flames of an unknown torturer that plagued his mind for what seemed like forever. Last night it was his friend Sheimi, this night his parents. At this point Rin knew exactly what would happen, it never changed and yet every night it seemed like it affected Rin more and more. At this point is where the flaming man slides his way into the room, bringing the smell of ash and burnt carpet with him. The same demonic smile glued to his face, the flames dancing off his body and spreading onto the walls, turning them the same sickly red as him. Even with all of this, even with all that the man as down to him in his dreams; the part that scared him the most was the man's face. It was permanently distorted in a face that looked like he was screaming for mercy from some unknown torture, a face of pure pain and misery but when ever he would turn and look at Rin he would get a bone-chilling smile on his face, like he knew that his actions was hurting Rin more than anything in the present world. The flames now engulfing all the walls in the room and spreading to the ceiling as the flame man mad is way to the side of the bed, looking down and meeting the horror-filled eyes of his parents. Why wouldn't they move, run, do anything? Even though he knew the answer he kept asking the question; they were frozen with fear. (Ironic in this situation) as was he, sometimes he wonder if he could stop the man if he could move, but he couldn't so in the end he just shakes his head and watches in terror as the man burned his memories. Now, the flames were jumping onto the skin of his parents, burning their flesh and dragging loud and glass shattering screams from them, piercing through Rin ears and striking his heart, tearing into pieces. Another scream fills the room as his parents whole bodies surrounded by hot flames, sweat rolling of Rin's skin as he realizes that he was the one who screamed this time, pulling more screams from him, pleading for him to stop but the flaming demon just shook it's head, enjoying the torture he's pulling from them. "Rin!...Rin!...Rin!" A distant voice calls to him which confused Rin even though the chaos because this was new to him, never as this voice cut it's way into his nightmare. Then the whole room starts to shake before fading into the star-studded night sky with Shima's worried face in front of his. It was his voice; he woke him up, _thank god. _Rin reaches up and rubs his eyes before laying back on his sleeping bag.

"Hey, Rin! Are you okay? I heard you screaming so I woke you up!" Shima's worried voice snapping him out of his trance. He looks up at his friend before throwing his arms up and wrapping them around his friend before pulling him down on top of him in a tight hug. Shima just sighs and returns the hug, sitting his friend up and sitting across from him. "Do you want to take about whatever that was, a nightmare I'm guessing?" Rin didn't want to talk about it, he's not normally the talking type but he knows Shima wouldn't take know for an answer, so he just takes a deep breath and frowns before looking up at his friend

"Yeah, it was, I've been having them every night for the last couple of months, always the same thing every time. I'll find myself in a room with my family or friend then this man, or creature, or what ever the hell it fucking is, will come in and burn them to death. Each time it getting worse, this time it was my parents." Tears begin to swell in his eyes and he tries to fight them back, he's been through hell and back, the nightmares were nothing compared to some of the things he's seen. Rape, murder, he's seen it all, from a petty stealing of food to the mindless killing of groups of people just for the sake of it, so why now all of the sudden he feels like crying is beyond him. All Rin wanted to do is lay down and forget about everything, even though we all knew he couldn't.

Shima slowly wraps his arms around the shoulders of the worn down boy, not saying anything, just pulling him close and pulling his the other's head down to rest on his shoulders. He knew that whatever Rin has just went through wasn't the sole reason why he was crying, it was the straw that broke the camel's back. All this time with no one to talk to have worn down the smaller boy, who normally is well composed even in the most stressful situations, it was one thing that he admired about the blue-hair boy. Shima wonder exactly what the other boy had gone through that would make him break, but honestly he didn't want to know because if it did this to Rin, what would it do to Shima? Sure he was carefree but he snapped under pressure easily. Shima bites his bottom lip softly before sliding into the sleeping bag with Rin, his head resting on Shima's chest, not really caring about personal space at this point. "Well, I'm sure they will stop soon, but until then I guess I'll just have to sleep with you... as long as you don't mind" A small blush fights it's way onto his face, unable to hold it in.

Rin was shocked to hear him say that, but happy at the same time. Since he could remember he had a small crush on his friend but was always too shy to act on it, afraid of rejection or worse, ruining on of his tightest friendship he could hope for. As he looks up and see's the blush on Shima's face he could help but to smile as he wraps his arms around the other's body, holding himself tight against his body. "I'm okay with it if you are, I don't mind." He closes his eyes, intending to only rest them for a little while but the strong pull of sleep drag him under like a steel ball in water. Comfortable and feeling safe at the side of his friend, not realizing that in his sleep he faintly mumbled, "I love you"

Shima barely caught it but smiled as he did while closing his eyes, tired himself. "I love you too" he whispered before taking a deep breath, not being able to believe what just happened even though he was sure it was real. Slowly but surely he felt himself calm down and drift to sleep, not wanting the morning to come.

* * *

Sorry the chapter is shit, I had a lot of set backs and not enough time to deal with them, i promise next one will be better. As always reviews and favorites help a lot 3

~Cry


End file.
